Kingdom Hearts III Ancient Keyblade Masters
by Energeia Aiegrene
Summary: Sets after DDD when a new Keyblade master mysteriously appears claiming to have been around longer than the First Keyblade war but he is only pure darkness and needs help form Sora Kairi and Riku to recover his light by finding the pieces of his light half and defeating all four of the pieces. Pairings, SoraxKairi, OCxOC. OCxRiku (maybe) first fanfiction
1. Beggining

Chapter I

It has been 1 month since Sora left for the dream worlds and 2 weeks since Kairi has begun her training to wield the Keyblade. But little did they know was that a stranger has appeared in Yen Sid's study.

"Master Yen Sid it has certainly been a long time since either of us has spoken to each other. And I already have noticed the presence of two Keyblade wielders so there is no need to tell me what to do." Said the mysterious Stranger

"hmm, Your abilities never ceases to amaze me Master Anax, but do tell me where is your light, I know you wish to keep a balance in your selves but all I sense is darkness, and that is troublesome.." Question Master Yen Sid

"* Sigh* It Is Because Master Yen Sid, Anax is dead and I'm all that remains of him. His darkness (puts his hand on his chest) Xana is my name Master Yen Sid, and with your permission I would like to borrow all three of your apprentices to help recover my light and train them to be "real" Keyblade masters. No offense Master Yen Sid." Master Xana explained more cheerfully, hoping for Yen Sid to comply.

Yen Sid then closes his eyes and said "Very well Master Xana if that is your wish then permission granted but my third Apprentice, Sora is in the Dream world, so you will have to retrieve him yourself. I will tell Flora to retrieve Master Riku and Kairi from the Basement of the Tower."

Master Xana's right eye twitch's from under his hood 'Wait this Tower has a basement this whole time and even I didn't know about it'. "Alright Master Yen Sid I'll get Sora and have my Gummi Ship prepared and ready for take off at the same time, bye." Master Xana said more happily and disappeared, but before he did he said.

"But be warned. For a long time something has felt off so you should be cautious Yen Sid. for I fear there may be a great danger or a warning."

* * *

In the Dream world

Sora is running away from a hoard of "Nightmare" Dream eaters with his two "Spirit" Dream eater allies but found themselves in a dead-end.

" Aw, c'mon, can't a guy catch a break, I mean I've defeated thousands of you, or was it hundreds, never-mind." yelled a familiar brown haired boy getting ready to face the onslaught of his enemies.

Then Sora sensed something but didn't get to react as he heard this.

"Kid stand back and **LET ME HANDLE THIS!**" Yelled the stranger as he jumped down and summoned a Keyblade

this Keyblade had two magic like stars on the bottom of the guard and two regular stars at the top but have cracks on them, the shaft of the Keyblade has a wider shaft and is cube like with cracks and a few pieces of it missing revealing black parts, the skeleton key parts is a more opened up magic star but has pieces missing and cracks on it as well.

"Your a Keyblade wielder to mister" The spiked boy said surprised at his sudden appearance, even showing to stop the "Nightmare" Dream eaters dead in their tracks.

" I'm a Keyblade Master Sora and the names Xana. Master Xana, **The Energy Dragonion Knight!**" Yelled the master of Darkness as he raises his Keyblade creating a dark aura.

"**Energy Dragonion Knights: Sword Strike!**" Yelled Master Xana as his Keyblade is covered in a black like energy which Master Xana made a wide horizontal slash sending the black energy at the "Nightmare" Dream Eaters, destroying them all and a bunch of the landscape

When Master Xana dismissed his Keyblade he turned around and saw Sora staring at what had just happened and summoned his Keyblade ready to fight.

"*Sigh*'He sure doesn't look like the 'Chosen One' Listen Sora, my old friend, Master Yen Sid wants you back at the Mysterious tower for a special mission and there is a surprise as well." Master Xana said scratching the back of his head which is covered by a hood.

"Oh ya, why should I listen to you, you look like one of the real Organization XIII members, and I sense darkness in your heart!" Yelled Sora who seemed angry with a hint of fear in it.

'Talk about harsh with a capital H' "Listen Sora I'm the good guy, just because I have only darkness in me doesn't mean I'm evil and you saw what I did to those creatures, so don't get on my bad side. _But_ if you come without thinking I'm evil cause I CAN READ YOUR MIND SO DON'T EVEN THINK YOU CAN FIGHT ME, I'll tell you what the surprise is." Master Xana said after the stereotypical comment Sora said and thought.

"Alright mister I'll come if you tell me what the surprise is." Sora said dismissing his Keyblade and his allies.

"Just call me Master Xana, oh and Kairi is coming along as well, Yen Sid's idea not mine. '_And_ here comes the yelling and adult language'." Master Xana said quickly while waiting for Sora's spaz attack

in...3...2...1... NOW!

"You're telling me, Kairi is coming along after I spent 2 whole Fu-"

* * *

Back at The Mysterious Tower during Sora's yelling

Two Keyblade wielders are fighting in the basement

"Kairi, you're putting too much force in the strike, remember to put equal amounts of force in your shoulders as well for fast and strong hits." Said the calm silver haired boy blocking another strike and pushed back knocking the redheaded girl back.

"w-whoa, OK 'Master' Riku *giggle*" Kairi said as she will never drop the master act on Riku

"Ha ha , y'know you can just call me Riku instead of the whole master Riku alright" Riku sarcastically said

"_But_ I wanna call you that, and I'm not gonna drop it 'Master' Riku." Kairi said pouting

All of a sudden Flora appeared without warning starting the two and made Kairi yelped.

Flora then realized that she startled them and says. "Oh, I'm sorry if I startled you dear, but Master Yen Sid has requested both of you to meet him in his study." As soon as Flora said that. She and Riku started talking on what the assignment is.

Kairi was wondering what is going on, but to her dismay, Riku nor Flora won't tell her. "'Master' Riku why won't you tell me." Whined Kairi.

"You'll know once, we get to Master Yen Sid's study, and can you please stop calling me 'Master' Riku."

"How come Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, and Master Yen Sid get to call you Master." Kairi continuing to whine

"Because it's out of respect Kairi my-, huh" Riku then suddenly stopped without warning to hear the conversations. he recognizes two of those voices, but one sounds inhuman and distorted.

'the third one isn't familiar but this should be really priceless'

When Kairi heard this she pushed Riku out of the way and ran.

* * *

In Yen Sid's study

"hmm, Master Xana. why do have a Camcorder here." Master Yen Sid ask questioning why Master Xana has a Camcorder. "Y'know I want to know why you have it here any way?" Sora now confused as well.

"You'll find out in 5 seconds *chuckles*"

"Wait what do you mean 5 seconds"

"_Sora!"_

Kairi suddenly barged in the room and tackled Sora onto the ground hugging the life out of him literally I think.

As the life out of Sora is being crushed he said "H-hey get of- huh. Kairi! It's great to see you again." Sora exclaimed as he returned the hug while losing his life in the process

"*chuckles*"

"Wait, please don't tell me you had that out to capture that." Sora said blushing along with Kairi (luckily her hair covered the blush.)

"truthfully I knew that was going to happen and Master Riku knew that a moment like this was priceless _soo_. Ya I pretty much had the Camcorder to do that. hahaha" Laughed Maser Xana as he hid the device somewhere, so Sora can't delete that moment.

"But it is nice to meet you Kairi, Princess of Heart.(bow down)" Master Xana says in a gentlemanly manner.

" Oh please I'm still not used to being called 'Princess', so just call me Kairi, but How do you know me and 'Master' Riku's names."

" Because I know very powerful and ancient Magic. Actually I know every single magic spell, incantation, curses, forbidden arts, and secret arts in the universe. and plus I have the power to look into people's memories, and read their thoughts." Master Xana says nonchalant, surprising everyone and master Yen Sid for the second time. (first time was when Lea (Axel) got his Keyblade.).

"Just kidding, I know a lot of stuff, but not all, and also, I asked Merryweather on my way out." Xana said nonchalantly again making everyone Face Faulted

"But the real reason I'm here is because I need help reviving my Light half."

" Light half I thought you were just born of pure darkness and -"

" _**Say that next part Riku, and I'll make sure no one remember who you even are BECAUSE THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT BUT THE BLOOD SPLATTERED ALL OVER THE PLACE!**_" When Master Xana yelled, that this caused everyone except Master Yen Sid to back away slowly from the Dark aura surrounding Master Xana, but quickly dissipated.

" Just please. If I don't bring my light back within the next nine months, I'll die and there will be no one left powerful enough to stop an ancient enemy." Master Xana now starting to beg for the trios help

"Alright I'll help, but what about our training. Master Yen Sid?" Kairi asked

"Do not worry, Kairi. Master Xana here is a Keyblade Master who has lived longer than the Keyblade War itself."

'Wait for it'

"WHA~AT!?"

"_And_ he will teach you how to wield the Keyblade better than what I can do in this time and age."

"It is true. but if only I had been there, then I could have stopped the war and prevent many casualties." Master Xana then gets up with his head looking at ground from not stopping the war. "But I must not let the past affect my abilities. The three of you get all of your belongings, Key-chains and any personal belongings to remind you of home. We leave in 2 hours."

"YES, SIR!" All three of the teens exclaimed as they ran out of the study to get their belongings and talking.

"Y'know Master Yen Sid those kids, remind me of Anax, Ekato, and Bell. When they went on their adventure, they are exactly like them." Master Xana then puts his hands inside his pockets and got out a book. "This is The Lexicon's journal, it contains everything from his past adventures, but all the recordings from before and during the Keyblade war are a blank so it is unknown, what had happened at that time." He then puts it on Master Yen Sid's table and vanished in thin air once he turned around facing the door.

"I wonder why there is an incantation on this book, hiding the real writing. Master Xana, did you want to hide something or did you fail to notice this high level incantation. If you fail then it not only proves you're dying but weakening as well."

* * *

**Sora's POV**

'I Can't believe we're going on another adventure. But that man- I mean Master Xana is suspicious,'

Whoa dude, calm down. Sure he is hiding something, but he did beg for our help to recover this light of his, and who knows, he might tell us how did he live through the Keyblade War, why will he die after nine months, _and_what the hell did he mean, "no one left to stop an ancient enemy"!

'Roxas calm down, and here you told me to calm when you were the one that just yelled. You know what, I'll just go get my things and go outside.'

Ya and what about the thing I told you to do on that certain day, _hmmm_

"Grk." why does he have to remind me about that, damn Roxas, he'll be the death of me someday, but I better get my stuff.

"Sora, you ok." Kairi asked

"huh, oh ya Kairi, Roxas was just getting on my nerves." Sora said letting out a nervous laugh and cursing at Roxas for reminding him.

"Well, looks like I'm in the same situation as well, except for getting on my nerves."

"what do you mea-"

"Sora, if you and Kairi are going to keep talking, you might as will go with nothing, because we past your room a minute ago."

"oh shoot, gotta go and get my stuff. see ya outside." and with that Sora ran to his room and closed it.

"man This is going to be a really fun adventure. Now to get all my things."

Wow. you're actually cleaning this room, I havta take a photo of this.

"No you don't Roxas"

* * *

**RIKU'S POV**

**'**Man, another adventure but this time with both my best friends, and Sora is talking to Roxas again and skipped his room. And there is going to be a real master teaching us, no offense to Master Yen Sid though'

'None taken, young Master Riku.'

that freaked Riku out when Master Yen Sid could spoke in his head, meaning that Master Xana is telling the truth.

'And Sora is going keep talking *sigh*'

"Sora if you and Kairi keep talking, you might as well go with nothing, because we past your room a minute ago."

"oh shoot, gotta go and get my stuff. see ya outside." Now Sora turned around and ran to his room leaving Riku alone as Kairi went into her room to her stuff after saying bye.

Now Riku went downstairs to his room but encounters Master Xana.

"what do you want Master Xana."

"I came to tell you why my voice sounds distorted Riku." says the distorted voice of Xana

"_and_ that would be."

"you are afraid. afraid that the darkness deep within your heart, will come back and make you hurt those who are closest to you and around you, isn't it Riku." Master Xana, said acting wise

This shocked Riku as he wanted to know how he knew.

"Like I said Riku, I can look into your memories and read your thoughts, oh and I can't believe Sora and Kairi are oblivious about their feelings to each other." Says Master Xana as he turned around disappeared leaving Riku to consider this guy a stalker

'Don't even think about it Riku, I can also speak into your mind like I showed Master Yen Sid.'

Yet again this Shocked Riku, so he decided not to think about it and went to his room to pack which was not much.

'And a word of advice, me training you will make Yen Sid's mark of mastery look like writing your name.'

* * *

**KAIRI'S POV**

'Oh my gosh I'm finally able to go on a real adventure Naminé and this time with Sora' Kairi mentally squealed in complete excitement

Whoa Kairi calm yourself. This excites me as much you do but you should keep it down a notch.

'why should I Nam.' Kairi mentally pouted

Either that, or I will tell him by going into his mind isn't that right Master Xana

'wait, WHAT!'

'**Grk, OK you caught me Naminé but don't scream Kairi.**'

'Why should I listen to you, you're intruding my mind.'

'**there is something awfully familiar about your presence so I had to thoroughly search your memories Kairi if encase I ha- HoLy ! #$ #%#$^ %^#* &amp;%... Sorry for cursing, but I'll tell you why that just happened when it is necessary, talk to Sora, there's something bothering him? Chaio.**' And with that, Master Xana left Kairi's mind

'...'

... OOOK, that was kinda creepy, but you should listen to him, there is something bothering Sora. Naminé pointed out

'ok'

"Sora, you OK?" Kairi asked in curiosity

"huh, oh ya Kairi, Roxas was just getting on my nerves." Sora said letting out a nervous laugh, which made Kairi more suspicious.

"Well, looks like I'm in the same situation as well, except for getting on my nerves." Kairi said as well apologizing to Naminé

"what do you mea-"

"Sora, if you and Kairi are going to keep talking, you might as will go with nothing, because we past your room a minute ago." Riku said finally speaking up

"oh shoot, gotta go and get my stuff. see ya outside." and with that Sora ran to his room.

"What will we ever do with that lazy bum, Riku." Kairi said

"I don't know but I gotta pack my stuff. So see ya outside Kairi."

"Ok Riku." And with that Kairi went to her room and started packing her stuff until she finds a mysterious hand made charm shaped like a phoenix.

"What's this." Kairi said lifting the charm up which glowed in the dark revealing a faint red glow.

I don't know maybe Master Xana might know if we showed him. Naminé suggested.

"Yeah maybe you're right Nam."

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Outside the Mysterious Tower

A gummi ship is hovering outside the Mysterious Tower as Master Xana appeared out of thin air and walked to the gummi ship until heard foot steps. Xana turned around and summoned his Keyblade to strike whoever it is, but his Keyblade was met by another. The Keyblade that met his, has a scythe like blade pointing downwards as the teeth, the shaft is pure black and is long. the guard is the same as the teeth except more circular, the bottom of the shaft has a funny looking skull (see the grim reapers mask in soul eater.)

"Oh it's only you Ekato. Just what is the Chronicler doing here, because I'm busy." Xana says as he dismissed his Keyblade.

"yeah I can see, Xana but there is some news I brought." Ekato said without emotion until he smirked

"And what would be so important tha-"

"Astrids hunting you down" Ekato said interrupting

and as on que, Sora Riku, and Kairi appeared to have a confused look on their faces but was soon answered by Master Xana screaming "Astrid is hunting me down! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, holy_SHIT!_ Good you three get on the ship and fast we leave now, thanks for the warning Ekato." Just as Master Xana teleported their stuff, Ekato interrupted him by yelling "Xana!"

"That is not entirely why I came."

"I came to tell you that Bell is still alive." that news shocked Xana.


	2. Flashback

Chapter 2

Outside the Mysterious Tower

"I came to tell you that Bell is still alive." Ekato said

"... What?" Xana said dumbfounded

"I said, Bell is still alive, doesn't Anax's existence flow through your veins." Ekato said

"y-yes it still does, but do you know where, and why haven't you told me before." Xana said hesitantly

"because I didn't know. Richard told me, and has one piece of her soul. And other news but he will only tell you in person"

"So her condition is the same as Anax. OK Ekato thank you for telling me. Sora, Riku, Kairi. Let's go." Xana said walking to the gummi Ship leaving the trio confused

"Well I better go, good luck kids." Ekato said as he summoned his Keyblade and opened a portal to the unknown. "oh and you better get to the ship before Xana loses his -"

"HURRY UP!"

"patients..." And with that Ekato left through the portal.

* * *

In Xana's Gummi Ship

Master Xana is in the command center, punching in the coordinates to a world and starts the engine. After he did that he left and started walking down the corridor till he reached his room and closed it shut.

Sora, Riku and Kairi managed to get in the ship before it left and went in to find Master Xana for questioning, and when they found the room. they thought it was his room but they were wrong. "looking for your room" Said Master Xana who is more serious than they first met.

"*SCREAM* MASTER XANA!" screamed the trio, even Riku couldn't sense the darkness which scared him even more.

Where the hell did he came from!? Roxas yelled

"Why are you looking, didn't you see the map of the ship" Xana said

"No, but we were looking for you." Sora said clenching his heart.

"why?" Xana asked curiously

"Who was that stranger, who is Bell and why the fact she is still alive shocks you, and why did that stranger had a Keyblade. Oh and before I forget, why do you have a hood on, and how did you live through the Keyblade War." Sora said pointing out

Master Xana simply stared at Sora before saying. "I'll tell you after dinner. So all of you go to your assigned rooms. Diner will be ready in 2 hour." Master Xana said emotionless as he walked to the kitchen.

"oh and Roxas, I teleported behind all five of you, Roxas and Namine included." Master Xana says as he continues his way to the kitchen. Leaving the still freaked out group

After Master Xana left. The group went to their perspective rooms and set their stuff. Sora decided to take a nap till dinner. Riku wanted to go training in the simulator. Kairi decided to go to Master Xana for answers on what Sora said and on that hand made Phoenix charm. "Namine I'm going talk to Master Xana right now." Kairi said clutching the phoenix charm.

OK Kairi, but what will happen if he doesn't know.

"I'm sure he will know Namine, let's just hope what the answers are." Kairi chimed as she walked out of her room to where Master Xana is. When Kairi got to the kitchen, she saw it was empty with no one inside.

"Maybe Master Xana is in his room." Kairi exclaimed as she clasped her hands together and walked to Master Xana's room.

Kairi I sense something from Master Xana Namine said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"And what would that be Namine?"

Promise not to freak out.

"Why is that?"

He is behind you waiting for you to turn around k-Kairi. Namine says

"ooooh. (turns around slowly) H-hi Master Xana." Kairi said when she turned around.

"Kairi, I can read your mind, and you also talked out loud. But what is it that is so important that you can't wait till dinner." Master Xana says tapping his foot

"um, do you know what this charm is." Kairi said as she took out the handmade Phoenix charm. and handed it to Master Xana. When Master Xana eyed it suspiciously he put his head down in silence as he sighed.

"This charm that you found was the one that Anax made when all the worlds were once one Kairi." Master Xana Said shocking Kairi 'He means that this Anax person has lived that long!?'. Master Xana began to walk past Kairi and motioned her to follow him. When Master Xana arrived at his room he put his hand out in front of the door, and the door changed from a gummi ship styled door. to an ancient looking door that has a black and white sword clashing with a sword made of pure black. he opened the door revealing a bright light that blinded Kairi.

* * *

Unknown

When Kairi opened her eyes, she was in a Kingdom, but she doesn't recognize any of the buildings or her surroundings.

"this is the Kingdom of technology, Technosavia, Kairi." Master Xana says causing Kairi to yelp as she quickly turned around. "but if you want to know where did this Charm was first made follow me." Master Xana said as he began to walk down the streets. "Oh and no can see or touch us so we can walk through, now hurry."

"OK, ok, I'm hurrying." Kairi said as she ran towards him.

When Kairi managed to catch up to him he walked through a door which led to an inn.

Inside that inn, Master Xana began to climb flights of stairs which led him to a room numbered '2521'. Inside that Room was a White haired( not as gravity defying as Sora's hair) boy who looked younger than Kairi's. He wore a Jacket similar to Sora's, except the color was white, with a black inside. A red Plain T-shirt, sand colored pants. Black combat boots. White fingerless gloves, and a metal Shoulder Guard.

"that's him Kairi, that is Anax, and this is when he created the Phoenix Charm. On this very Day I reconsidered." Master Xana said as he let Kairi register all that info.

"You're telling me, He is the one that lived longer than the Keyblade War and seen the worlds when they were once one wor-"

"this is Anax Ananta. Lexicon. Diary entry number 12: We finally settled in Terachnos and this is my chance, this is the day where I finally ask her. And hopefully She'll accept this charm I made for her."

Oh please, I'll be surprised that you even had the guts to ask her without you blowing up, Getting zapped by lightning, or having that Prince win her over and those chances are at the max. hahahahaha!Exclaimed the awfully familiar voice

"Oh, shut up Xana, this will be the day I ask her, and besides, I didn't work all night just to make this charm."

Hey I'm not the one who fails it's you

"At least I ain't a voice inside my head!"

Anax exclaimed as he managed to shut Memory Xana up, shocking Kairi when she looked at Anax and Master Xana.

"OK, I'll admit one thing if you're going to ask. Yes I was once evil. But that was Eons ago." Master Xana said. Before Kairi said anything, Master Xana then snapped his fingers and they left.

* * *

Back on the Gummi ship

Master Xana and Kairi poofed back to the gummi ship, leaving Kairi shocked at what she saw in the past. "But Kairi, you are to tell no one of this, and that goes for you to Namine." Master Xana said walking away from the two. " Oh. Dinner will be ready in half'n hour. So try your best not to tell anyone or anything got it." Master Xana said that and left to the kitchen.

We should listen to him Kairi, he can read and enter our minds Namine said, scared of what he might say as a death threat.

'Yeah, I know how you feel Namine. But let's go wake up Sora and get Riku.'

OK, you do that, I'm going to wake up my b-

"Don't you dare say it Namine!" Kairi hissed at Namine and walked towards Sora's room.

* * *

Sora's Destia

SORA'S POV

"Wow, I wonder when was the last time I was here."

Hello Sora, it certainly has been a while

But this is not why you are here

Darkness is bound to return and you may not be able to stop him

"wait, you mean we won't be able to stop Xehanort this time."

Xehanort is not compared to the threat you may face Sora

This threat has been around for As long as I have been

Xehanort is a threat you must face along with this powerful Darkness

But do not be afraid as You have Xana to help

"But what does Master Xana have to do with this, he is made of...He fought this Darkness before didn't he."

Yes. and I will show you just how powerful he is.

"Wait. AAAH. Whats this lig-"

* * *

Unknown

"wait where am I" Sora exclaimed as his surroundings are not his Destia anymore, but a barren waste lands. While Sora looks around he sees an explosions coming from a canyon.

Sora then ran to the explosion to see two teenage boys fighting. One boy has White spiked hair but not as gravity as his. He wore a Jacket similar to his, except the color was pitch black, with a white inside. A red Plain T-shirt, sand colored pants. Black combat boots. White finger-less gloves, and a metal Shoulder Guard. But he had bruises, gashes and cuts all over his body and looked like he was about to die of blood lost. "Anti. I will Defeat you *pants*. And I will defeat the Overlord with the Help of the other Kings! Energy Dragonion Knight Secret Art: Ultimatus Energia: Oblivion!" Yelled the wounded white haired boy as a huge Magic circle appeared in-front of him while a darkness came out of his back and instantly appeared behind the other boy presumed to be Anti, and knocked him up high into the sky, While the white haired boy shot a beam that hit Anti dead on.

"That is the Darkness. You mean to tell me that the white hair ove-"

No Sora that is not him

Anti is and he has survived far worse than that beam.

Can can kill a god without trying, meaning he can make Kingdom Hearts Destruction sound like nothing. But that white haired boy is named Anax Ananta. Lexicon.

He is the first Keyblade master and even he had trouble defeating him.

The Darkness you saw that knocked Anti to the the sky and came out of Anax's back was Master Xana

I do not have enough time so you must hurry and help bring Anax back while I keep Anti at bay Sora.

But be wary something has felt off about everything even here so tread lightly

"Wait, but why is Anti that powerfu-"

Sora was cut off when Anti slashed Anax, letting blood splatter every where, and when a creature appeared in front of Sora piercing his heart

* * *

Sora's Room

Normal POV

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Sora screamed from that creature and Anax's death.

"*scream* Sora, you gave me a heart attack." Yelped Kairi clenching her heart like it was a last resort for saving earth from an alien invasion.

"Sorry Kairi it waaas... What are you doing in my room." Sora questioned

"I came to tell you that diner will be ready in 25 minutes and why did you scream, like a little girl." Kairi asked

" I was in my Destia, and the 'Ancient enemy' Master Xana said is actually Anti. I also Saw Anax, And he is the first Keyblade Master in existence. He also died by Anti, Kairi" Sora said darkly as he put his head down.

"If you be like that you don't get any food Sora" Kairi said as Sora somehow forgot the mention of food. Sora then heard that and dashed right past Kairi and Ran to the kitchen.

Riku then walked past Sora's door with Kairi and got to the kitchen to find Sora's head on the ground and Master Xana saying "And don't even try to take the food till I set it up you Brown Hedgehog" Master Xana said setting the food down. "Oh good, you're here."

After Sora woke up from the wack Master Xana. Everyone ate dinner peacefully throwing a joke about Sora's hair looking like a brown hedgehog sleeps on it and a few others, but when they finished, everything was quite.

"OK, now you want answers." Master Xana said flatly. " For how I became immortal, I'm not sure, I think Kingdom hearts did this around the beginning. For who that stranger is, He is me and Anax's best friend, Ekatommyrio Apeiron, He is the Keyblade master like us and a few others. And he keeps track of history and time. Why I have a hood on is because I don't Want people to see my face unless if I want to. Why didn't I join or stop the Keyblade war. I don't even know, apparently that type of history was erased from Ekato's books to, and I can't even remember what happened around that time. For who Bell was. (puts his head down) She was a girl that was killed by an ancient enemy, so that is all I know." And with that he got up and said this before he left "We're heading to Radiant Garden so get some rest".

Master Xana left the Kitchen leaving Sora, Kairi, and Riku, including Roxas and Naminé to register it all.

"Wow, who would've knew that he had that to explain. huh"

"How'bout we go to our rooms and sleep. We are going to Radiant Garden, I wonder how Leon and the other RGRC (Radiant Garden Restoration Committee) members are doing" Sora said as he left the kitchen followed by Kairi and Riku.

"That's what i'm wondering as well Sora. I haven't seen them in two years, I hope they remember me." Kairi said as her mind soon was about to wonder. " Don't worry Kai, I'm sure they'll remember you. I mean who else has beautiful auburn hair like yours." As soon as Sora said that, he realized that he just attempted to flirt with Kairi

Holy, Kingdom Hearts, that is soo priceless, I'm just glad I had my Camcorder ready to do that. AH HAHAHAHA Roxas laughed hysterically

Sora then blushed madly at what he had said leaving Kairi to blush lightly as well

"Do you really mean it Sora." Kairi asked still blushing

"Y-ya I do, I asked Tron if there is anyone that has Auburn hair and he said that You are the only known child that has auburn hair in Radiant Garden 'phew now that was to close for comfort'" Sora said quickly

"Oh, well at least I know, I came from Radiant Garden. But let's get some sleep now." Kairi said as she got to her room and closed it.

"Same her, and Sora you should have told her the truth, Ya know." Riku said after another long time of listening

"Well it was the truth, both of them, so ha." Sora said victoriously " But I'm gonna sleep now, see ya tomorrow Riku." "See ya Sora." And with that everyone is asleep.

"Yep, definitely feeling the sense of deja vu." Xana said as he walked to his room whistling.

"Oh ya Sora, epic fail." Xana said mentally to Sora.


	3. Radiant Garden

Chapter III

Gummi Ship

"Sora, wake up, oh Sora, WAKE UP!" Yelled Master Xana in Sora's ear which caused him to scream as he tumbled down his bed and summoned his Keyblade as if Heartless just attacked

"HA hahahaha, man that was good, but never mind that, breakfast is ready." Master Xana then left to the kitchen. 'huh, he seems more like an Anax than a Sora, but meh it's not like anything bad can happen from it... "SON OF A BITCH! I had to say that!" Yelled an agitated Xana as he walked in the kitchen and sit down grumpily as he eats his scrambles. "Uh, Master Xana, whats with the grumpy attitude." "I think, I might have jinxed us Riku" Said Xana who just finished his plate of scrambled quickly and puts it in the sink.

"meet me in the cockpit, we're almost at Radiant Garden." Master Xana said as he left the kitchen to the cockpit.

"Hey Kairi."

"yes Riku?"

"I have something to tell you?" Riku asked a bit hesitantly

"And that would be."

"Have you seen Sora at all. He never misses breakfast." Riku said wondering where he is right now until

ironically

"I'm here guys *pant* got a little lost in *pant* the halls. so what'd I miss?" Asked Sora as he got a plate of Scrambles and sat down.

"Well for our mornings, Xana yelled in my mind, Kairi had a regular one. For breakfast, Master Xana swore about something he said, most likely about him jinxing us, but I have no clue to what he even said." Riku explained what else had happened until they heard Master Xana on the speakers.

"all of you , meet me in the cockpit, the world is in view. I repeat, the world is in view." Called Master Xana

* * *

Cockpit

Sora, Kairi, and Riku arrived in the cockpit, and are amazed to see, Radiant garden (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep format) back to its old self.

"yup, that is definitely the same Radiant Garden I saw 12 years ago, but never mind that. (starts typing in the communications) Cid Highwind come in, this is Gummi ship, Remnant-02, captain of this ship is Xana. I have the three Keyblade wielders with me right now, requesting to la-"

"quit your talking Xana, we get it that you're here, just find Merlin's house an' land in the Backyard of his house, it's about as empty as the geezers head. *STATIC* Quit throwing yer books at me ya old cook,"

"Well I suggest you apologize"

"I ain't apologizing, ya old birdbrain."

"Birdbrain, well how bout I show you a birdbrain hmph."

"*STATIC*"

... OK that was random, Everyone on the ship was either speechless from what happened or dumbfounded until

"Hi Xana, sorry but there is some slight problems going on. Merlin change Cid back right now! Sorry but you are going to-" Communications have ended and everyone was still left dumbfounded at the random event.

"I will head to the controls now and land this ship. everyone strapon." Master Xana said weakly and still dumbfounded "Aye" said the trio, still dumbfounded as they sit in their seats and buckled up.

* * *

Radiant Garden (Behind Merlin's House)

Xana's Gummi Ship landed behind Merlin's house, as they left the Gummi Ship. Something Mysteriously Went past Everyone and took Sora away Blur leaving the wind to catch up. after a second there was a crash sound coming from the wall. Everyone turned their heads to see Yuffie (KH II outfit) literary hugging the life out of Sora again.

"Y-Yuffie. C-can't breathe." Choked Sora as he try to pry Yuffie off.

"*Sigh* Yuffie please get off of Sora. I need him alive if I need to bring Anax back, and Bell." The last part seemed more serious which Yuffie listened to and let go Sora from her death hug.

"I swear every girl I meet has a death hug."

"Wait Yuffie, how do you know about Master Xana?" Question Sora

"Well, Master Xana did helped and try to defend Radiant Garden against the heartless, oh and because he saved me." the ninja said cheerfully, but Xana put his head down and said " ya and that was the day Anax died, by that bastard. I just want to (pebbles started to lift from the ground and static started appearing around Xana) Hunt him down and make him SUFFER!(shoots a black beam in the sky roaring angrily) *Pant* and make sure he gets my fury for defiling Bell's grave." Xana's rage caused everyone to fall to the ground, debris is scattered, and the Gummi Ship is leaning on one of the houses.

"I'm going to Ansem's study if anyone needs me" Xana said as he disappeared

"Um, Yuffie."

"Ya Sora."

"before we do any introductions, is Xana always like this ever since Anax died?" Sora questioned

"Nah, he is only like that because he has the emotions of another person flowing through him, so technically. He's twice as emotional." Yuffie said cheerfully

"Well, at least we know why he has random mood swings. But now that is out of the way. Do any of you remember Kai-"

"OH MY GOD, Kairi! (pushes Sora out of the way, or if anime runs him over reminding everyone of the flatten Donald scene in KH I) It has been so long since any of us has seen each other. And you look so beautiful too *squeal*"

"Now, Yuffie. You're acting like a little girl then what you say "a mature _adult_" A certain Brown haired scarred man said

"Now you are just being a meany Leon." Yuffie said backing off now.

"OK guys, this is Riku."

"hi." Riku said flatly

Sora then looked at the others and noticed a penguin with a cigar on his mouth. "Oh sorry me lad, forgot to change Cid back." The wizard said waving his wand and changing the penguin into a man in his forties with blonde hair " finally, you turned me back ya old man" Cid said tauntingly.

"oh way I ought a."

"Cid, Merlin, No more fighting or I'll travel across my realm to yours and rip your skeletons right out of your bodies and hang your fleshy heads in a pillar. ya got that you go- *Yells in pain* ow ow ow ow. c'mon quit that"

a mysterious voice yelled/shrieked had caused everyone to shiver and quickly go inside. When they got inside. Sora was amazed to see that the whole place has gotten bigger. Cid's computer has gotten bigger and more advanced. there was a living room now, with a flat screen plasma screen TV. a kitchen and a second floor with bedrooms, including a kitchen.

"Well everyone, welcome to the new and improve Radiant Garden Restoration Committee's new and improved base." Yuffie exclaimed as she appeared in the living room with a grin on her face

"But wait. where's Aerith Yuffie." Asked Sora

"She's at the castle in the library, if you're wondering. We were supposed to discussed things about bringing Anax back from the dead. But with Xana cooling off, I'd say we have about 2 hours till he cools off." Answered Leon as he opens the doors and walks out only to stop and say "So, you have some free time. Meet us in the library in two hours, until then, have fun." and with that Leon left

"Well, what do we do till then." Riku asked.

"how bout you kids go out and explore the place, Yuffie can show Kairi around, there win win, now get out so I can work in peace!" Cid yelled as he starts to get working on whatever it is he is working on.

"Well, then, I'll show Kairi around. (grabs Kairi by the wrist) C'mon Kairi let's go shopping." Yuffie then pulls Kairi and run outside to the shopping district.

"Women this is why I don't marry anyone, that and because I'm a- *Screams in pain* you ripped out my balls Mu- *Screams*"

Yelled the **interfering tailed moron **who is ruining my story with his interference. But continuing on Riku decided he would find Master Xana, and Sora decided to buy something.

* * *

**Riku's POV**

Riku was walking around Radiant Garden looking for Xana but ends up finding dead ends, thugs, and... Otaku shops?

"...What is an Otaku shop doing in a dead end. Never mind, I need to search higher. (jumps onto a rooftop) There now that's better. (hears running. turns around) "W-What the hell!?" Riku saw a bunch of nobodies around 20 or 25 chasing a girl with blonde hair, has a cloak which blocks most of her features, except her aura, which Riku can sense. When Riku sensed her aura, he noticed she has almost no darkness in her heart except a tiny flicker.

"C'mon you slow poke nobodies. I thought you could do better." the blonde said as she dodged the incoming attacks with ease only to sigh "C'mon you are no fun."

unaware to the blonde. A nobody jumped behind her only to be cut down by Riku's The Way To Dawn. "What's a little girl like you being chased by Nobodies." Riku however didn't get a response because his head was nearly slashed clean off by the girl who summoned... A KEYBLADE!

"Xehanort, I thought Xana put you into another dimension last week." growled the girl who held a Keyblade with gears, clockworks, and cogs.

The guard of the Keyblade has one half of a gear on each side hollowed. the handle of the blade is copper. the shaft has a long arrow on one side, with the smaller one on the other. The middle of the shaft has a bunch of cogs and gears turning. The Skeleton Key of it is one big gear that is turning, while the key-chain is two gears turning.

"X-Xehanort, wait I'm not Xehanort. He's my enemy." Yelped Riku as he dodges both slashes of the blonde and nobodies.

"Ya, like I'll ever fall for that, you have silver hair Xehanort." The blonde said shocking Riku

'Huh so that's what Xana feels when someone says that, well similar to that.' Riku then blocked a blow from the Girl and shot a nobody with dark fire, knocked the girl back and slashed the nobodies away, while the Girl was down. "Look, Xehanort is an old man, I'm not an old man and I certainly am not evil!"

"Th-then, you must be one of his lackeys. Though I do admit, you are kinda cute." the blonde said , muttering the last part to herself. blushing lightly as she quickly shook her head and starts rushing at Riku with her Keyblade held high, but was soon to be missed as Riku stepped aside. The blonde continued her assault at Riku, but missed every time. 'Is this for real. This girl has absolutely no skill at all, and she doesn't know how to use-' "SHIT!" Riku yelled as he is at the edge of a tall building. 'how the hell did we get this high up!'

The blonde started running towards Riku yelling as she was about to strike him, but tripped on her own two feet and in slow motion, she kissed Riku accidentally on the lips which caused both of them to start falling off the building.

'WHAT THE #$%! DID THAT JUST #$%ING HAPPENED'

As Riku is falling, he saw the blonde chanting something and stopped falling, and started to fly away.

"Oh and if you live Xehanort's lackey, my name Is Alice."

"You have gotta be-"

Riku was cut off as he crash landed into a dumpster.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

'I wonder what got Yuffie this excited Nam.'

I don't know Kairi, but we are going shopping. Isn't that great! Exclaimed Namine

"Hey Kairi. Do you have a crush on Xana." Yuffie said still smiling as they walk towards the shopping district.

"WAIT, WHAT!" Screamed Kairi who is either infuriated that Yuffie would even asked that or confused.

"Just, Kidding." Yuffie said with the same smile. " I was actually going to ask if you have a crush on Sora, Kairi."

"Oh (blushes lightly). Truthfully, I do have a crush on Sora, Yuffie." Kairi said with the blush still on her face while she heard Yuffie say that she knew it. "Oh here we are Kairi. welcome to the Radiant Garden Shopping District!" Yuffie said showing the new market.

"Whoa" Both said Kairi and Namine

"Let's go Shopping" all three of them said.

After 1 hours and 30 minutes worth of shopping and ninja incidents, not saying any names. They all bought a bunch of stuff and are on their way to the castle.

until...

a bunch of heartless appeared around the market causing panic throughout the citizens there. Kairi got her Keyblade out and Yuffie got a huge shuriken out too and prepared to fight the heartless. As the Heartless jumped to attack them, a few got wiped out by Kairi, a bunch got sliced by Yuffie's shuriken. But there were still a lot of heartless surrounding them.

"OK. just how many heartless are surrounding us?" Yelled Kairi as she blocked a soldier's attack and sliced them away

"About 127, I think." cried a teenage boy. as he jumped between Kairi and Yuffie causing them to fall to the ground in surprise. "looks like you're already on the ground good. Flame Dragonion Knights: Roar!" yelled the teenager as he released an attack similar to master Xana except in a tornado formation and is made of fire. "now that felt much better, releasing all that power. But there are still flying heartless." The teenage boy then summons the Hidden Dragon, and starts slashing the heartless away.

"YEEE HHAAAAAAAAAAW!" Yelled the teenager as he starts riding a living bone and slashing the remaining heartless.

After the fight

"Now that was fun." Cried the teenager while Kairi and Yuffie were getting up

"UH, just who are you." asked Kairi as she dismissed her Keyblade

"Oh, forgot that you were there. The names Tyson Draconem. What's your names" Tyson said as he holds his hand out.

"my names Kairi. and this is Yuffie" "Hiya" said Kairi.

then Yuffie said "Kairi, huh... where have I heard that-*screams in pain.*" Screamed Tyson as he was just electrocuted by a knife hitting him in the shoulder

A mysterious girl in a cloak suddenly appears through a corridor of darkness.

"what the, (takes knife out o shoulder) Larxene. Wait I thought Xana trapped you in another dimension!"

"You think that old geezer can trap the Organization in another dimension Guess again." Said Larxene as she throw more daggers at Tyson but was deflected by Kairi's magic.

"Oh ya woman, you got another thing coming!" Yelled Yuffie as she got ready to attack Larxene.

"I don't have time to waist with you kids. All I came for was to say hi." Waved Larxene as she disappeared

"Cure" Tyson said as the magic heals his arm "Oh and have any of seen a guy who has black hair and goes by the name Xana." Tyson said dismissing his Keyblade.

Both Kairi and Yuffie said that their going to meet up with him by now.

"Cool so can I tag along, I have to talk to him about something." Tyson said grinning

"Ok."

"Wait, Xana has black hair?"

"Ya he looks like a 17 year old with a chiseled eight pack, messy black hair and always has something related to murder on his mind."

* * *

**SORA'S POV**

Sora started walking around to find Master Xana and buy something for Kairi.

"Hey Sora I have an idea for a present for Kairi." Roxas pronounced

"Ya what's the idea Roxas?" Sora said walking around the market looking

" Buy Kairi a wedding ring!" Roxas shouted causing Sora to fall from shock

"WHAT THE HELL ROXAS! YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Sora shouted in anger causing everyone around him to look at him strangely causing Sora to blush in embarrassment.

Until he heard a the same voice back then. 'Yo Zola if you're going to buy a present for your bride *insane laughter* keep going straight then turn right where you'll see a run down store, there you will talk to a man that is as old as Anax's ancestor Energeia, but his real name is phronesis. He'll interest you in a special necklace similar to Anax *screams in pain by me in complete FURY FOR RUINING SOme of my story.* Alright, Alright it's a very pretty Necklace that costs 100,000,00 Munny.'

Sora and Roxas stood there dumbfounded at what the hell had just happened

"Should We trust him Sora." Roxas said still dumbfounded

"Only way to know is to find out." Sora said still dumbfounded and started to follow the voices direction until he reached the stand.

"Ah Hello mister what can I interest you in" the shop keeper said as Sora is looking around until he saw a necklace. When he picked it up, it said

"_No Matter we are, no matter which world you're on, The light in your heart shall guide me to you._" said the carvings on the necklace

After Sora read that he asked the shopkeeper for how much it costed. "100,000,00 munny sir" said the shopkeeper shocking Sora "but since I hadn't had a customer in a while, I will give it to you for free." the Shopkeeper said

After Sora had the necklace in a package, he decided to head to the castle but turned around to thank the shopkeeper, only to find him and his shop disappear and saying. "You better not die like the last hero did child." sending shivers down Sora's back

When Sora decided to head to the castle he was attacked by a man in a black coat holding a purple gun.

Sora quickly dodged it quickly and see who was shooting at him, only to find Xigbar as the culprit.

"Xigbar!" Sora shouted, as he summoned the Keyblade and keeping Kairi's present close to him.

"well hello boy, you behaving well. (Sora grunts at Xigbar) Guess not, oh well. I gotten a lot stronger than the last time we fought. And I'll prove it." Xigbar shouted as he raises his hands into the air and yells. "Dance my guns, infinity guns, APEIRON!" Xigbar shouted once again.

when the guns were about to fire someone shouted. "Uh lookout fella!" yelled the extremely familiar voice as a shield with a dog on top hit Xigbar on the head blowing away his focus and causing all the guns disappeared. The dog landed beside Sora with the same smile.

"well hi there Sora." The dog said

"Goofy it's great to see you" Sora said happily hugging his his dog like friend.

"WHAAAAAAAAACK, Thunder!" Cried a somewhat inaudible voice causing lightning to strike Xigbar knocking him off his feet.

"Sora, it's gweat to see you again." said the duck that appeared right beside Sora, causing to jump back in surprise.

" Ah, Donald where did you come from." said Sora surprised.

"I walked beside you." Donald said plainly.

"Grr, I was hoping to use Sora as a test dummy but I guess I can't." Xigbar said as he disappeared into a corridor of darkness.

"Say Sora What's that gift for." Goofy asked wanting to know who the present is for.

"It's for Kairi, the gift cost abo-" Sora however couldn't finish because Donald and Goofy whispered out loud.

"Hey Donald do ya think Sora is finally going to tell Kairi his feelings." Goofy whispered to Donald

'It's a birthday gift' Sora thought and made Roxas giggle from Goofy's comment

"No, I think it's a wedding ring Goofy." Donald said and that caused Roxas to laugh hysterically. and Sora to yell "It's a birthday present and that's not going to happen till were old enough, Donald!" Sora yelled while Blushing like a tomato at thought.

"Oh, yeah Sora do ya wanna to come back to the castle with us." Goofy said with Sora agreeing, Donald however made Sora more embarrassed by saying.

"He admits to proposing to Kairi." Donald said in a sing song voice.

"Donald!"

* * *

XANA'S POV

"thanks for letting me read here Aerith" Xana said thanking Aerith

"No Problem Xana. but when are you leaving" Aerith asked

"Probably, next week seeing as time moves differently in the re-"

"GUESS WHO." Cried a high pitched voice

"Son of a Bitch."


	4. plot twister

Me: Well let's hope I don't forget this time

Sora: You haven't touched the story in over A year!

Xana: YA, and the cake ain't gonna cut it

Me: do ya want me to bring Astrid into this chapter, and do ya want me to make Kairi fall in love with Riku

Sora &amp; Xana: NO!

Me: Good. Tyson Disclaimers

Tyson: Energeia Aiegrene does not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Square Enix, excepet for his plot and OC

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Hey Donald do ya think Sora is finally going to tell Kairi his feelings." Goofy whispered to Donald_

_'It's a birthday gift' Sora thought and made Roxas giggle from Goofy's comment_

_"No, I think it's a wedding ring Goofy." Donald said and that caused Roxas to laugh hysterically. and Sora to yell "It's a birthday present and that's not going to happen till were old enough, Donald!" Sora yelled while Blushing like a tomato at thought._

_"Oh, yeah Sora do ya wanna to come back to the castle with us." Goofy said with Sora agreeing_

* * *

**_XANA'S POV_**

_"thanks for letting me read here Aerith" Xana said thanking Aerith_

_No Problem Xana, Oh ya I have a present from Shido, he said it'll help you encase you've lost it" Aerith said handing Xana the present_

* * *

**Normal POV**

As Xana walked through the castle to the front entrance to find the others, he saw Sora talking with Donald and Goofy, And Kairi and Yuffie talking to each along with Tyson

"TYSON!" Xana screamed inside his head, Xana then muttered 'Flash step' and appeared right behind Tyson "Hey Tyson, just what are you doing here." Xana said with his eye twitching under his hood, making Kairi and Yuffie jump back from shock.

"Oh hey, Xana, I just came to tell you to hurry up and send your three new students to the realm of darkness to find Richard and get back to leave very quickly because Astrid is here looking for you." Tyson said like nothing bad's gonna happen, while the color from Xana drains away.

"Just where is Riku." Xana said weakly. until ever here smelled something terrible. Soon everyone smelled it and covered their noses from the horrible stench. Sora then noticed that the smell came from Riku. "Ugh Riku why do you smell so terrible." Kairi said engrossed.

Riku then explained how he met a girl named Alice who thought he was Xehanort and try to kill him with some nobodies. Then after that he fell of the side of a building into a dumpster.

"Well that explains some things like how you smell so terrible. Geyser" Xana said shooting water out of his hands and hitting Riku till the stench was gone and walked back inside "Oh ya, meet me in the throne room, King Mickey is there waiting for all of you." Xana said before he walked back inside leaving mostly everyone else to question Xana whether he is human or not. "Yep that still the same ol' Xana." Tyson said sighing as he walked inside with the others.

"Hey Tyson, just how long have you known Xana for?" Kairi asked questioning Tyson while Yuffie leads them to the throne room. "well amongst all the originals i'd say I've known him since he was born." Everyone stopped walking and stared at what Tyson said. "What, I am 13 years older than him." No one moved an inch until Riku said "than how old are all of you."

Tyson just said 'BFKH'

* * *

**SORA'S POV**

I have to admit that was just shocking, finding out my master is the 13 years younger than Tyson is ugh, it'll be like going to the hardest university in the world(s).

"Even I have to admit that knowing he is the youngest amongst the- wait what are the originals anyway." Roxas said intrigued

"_same here, i'll ask what they are_." I said getting ready to ask until Yuffie beat me to it.

"Hey Tyson, just what are the Originals." Yuffie said confused

"The originals, here's one word to describe them. Awesome. Back when the worlds were one they trained Keyblade wielders of that time, Anax and Xana The Keyblade twins of twilight became one once more to train six students, to which the Keyblade wielders of the modern day called them the lost masters. But one day a war erupted and the Originals just disappeared, and it was caused by Anax and Xana's students, the lost masters." Tyson said finishing his lesson in-front of everyone and leaving the Keyblade wielders wide eyed at the information.

"wow so Master Xana knows all the secrets of the Keyblade." I said surprised

'man remind me not to make him mad, wait'

"I have a question, what about that magic of his Dragonion something"

"oh you mean the Dragonion Knight Magic. Well it's an extremely ancient form of magic which predates the keyblades, but in all honesty, I'd say Xana is the most powerful amongst them. no that term is incorrect. both he and Anax are equals but because they share different personalities and a split soul they have one ability which they are superior in. for Anax, it'd be the titan gear, and for Xana it's the nightmare gear." Tyson said then shuddered

"what's wrong" Riku asked.

"I don't know I just felt that Richard is more unstable than before."

"Thhhat's a bad thing isn't it." I said

'wai-

"Just what do you mean unstable."

"well Richard is... You know screw trying to simplify it. He is an unstable psychopathic murderer who homicidal, has no value for life, kills whenever he wants to, eats people, leaves the females head alone so he could place it on a shelf, eats the males deep fried, and no nobody wants to know what that means except Xana. There now no more questions abou-oof." Tyson said as he hit the door which soon opened.

'just what the hell are these people, and that Richard guy, what is wrong with him?!' Roxas screamed in my head

'How am I supposed to know what next, someone dead will be right in front of us...'

'Shit/Shit' The two said as they hoped no one dead will be in front of them. their wish was half granted as Aerith opened the door and behind her was Master Xana right beside the lower half of a body.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"This is not what it looks like and if it is I would have to battle everyone here." Xana said plainly as the lower half of the strange body regenerated and formed the upper mass. which appears to be a man with a solid six pack, but not much muscle in the arms and very log super spiky hair (imagine super saiyin 3 goku except has a lot of hair covering his face except his eyes and mouth which are jagged) oh and he has black hair.

" stop telling people my appearance, Author." the lunatic said

"I have a name it's Richard jacka-" Richard couldn't finish because Xana hit him in the head with a book knocking him out instantly. Xana then proceeds to sit down on a couch and put his hand on his forehead sighing heavily

"Heya, um Master Xana what happened." Goofy spoke after attentively listening for the whole walk.

"I really don't know what to make of this information knight goofy. But Richard appeared out of nowhere despite being sealed in the realm of darkness and this is what he said when I asked how. 'free universe, bro'. That's what he said then they're a bunch of things he told me which I'm trying to comprehend."

"And what would twhat bwe." Donald said

"A lot of messed up crap, and he claims to have been lucky to be sealed in the deepest depths of darkness so his memories wouldn't be altered. that's the crap part, but the messed up part is that Bell was alive, making me wonder who it was that Ekato discovered in the same state as Anax."

"Gosh, that really is strange." Mickey said, then there was silence

Dead silence was all that was heard until Xana sensed something and yelled "Energy Dragonion Knights: energy outburst." creating a giant black force-field protecting everyone, from the explosion that, happened.

"come on, wasn't this place just finished being fixed." Tyson complained as he along with everyone else summoned their Keyblades

" identify your self intruder, fail to do-" Xana was then cut off as the smoke, cleared revealing a girl that looked like she's 19 years old, has snow white hair, currently wears a short military jacket with a camo t-shirt that squeezes her assets and exposes her belly. wears torn dark blue jeans. and combat boots. also armed with a cannon.

"Xana, get ready to die." The girls said as she summoned a sword in one hand and held the cannon in the other, surprising the others at her strength, except for Xana and Tyson, but Tyson shuddered at the cannon.

"dafuq. who the hell are you brat." Xana said tilting his head to one side.

"How the hell do you not recognize your own sister!" Both Tyson and the girl now identified as Astrid yell at Xana

"That's not Astrid. she doesn't smell like her nor does she feel like her. just who are you." Xana said with a mood swing.

"What are you talking about Xana, I'm your sister, and I need to make you pay for killing brother. Energy Dragonion Knights..." Astrid said puffing her cheeks out

"Crap . Energy dragonion Knights..." Xana said as he engulfed his fist in black energy and jumped at Astrid before yelling

"guys I'll take Astrid to the **great** **Maw** and stall for as long as I can, just get there as fast as you can."

When Xana was in front of Astrid when he yelled "Wing attack!"

"Roar!" Astrid yelled but her breath attack was quickly overpowered as she was blown away by the wave of energy not before she felt a lot of weight on her leg revealing it to be Xana, who said. "Mind if I take a lift." all while being blown away.

Back to Sora and the others.

"C'mon, we hafta go to the great Maw." Mickey said as he ran out the door with Kingdom Key D. followed by the others drawing their weapons or keyblades

When Everyone got outside, the heartless appeared, but were destroyed quickly by the heroes as they ran to the great Maw.

By the time they got to the great maw they saw Xana dropped something which were to be revealed as fingers or to be precise Astrids fingers.

Astrid then screamed in pain as she clutched her finger less hand

"question number two: What's the name of the first energy gear we used and how long would it's effects spread to." Xana said emotionless

"Xana, what're you doing." Leon yelled to get Xana's attention.

"A QuIz oF FaItH, lEoN Me oLd PaL." The Idiot inhumanly said.

"Oi!"

"It was 5th gear and it spreads to the whole body." Astrid said as she held her hand in pain

"**Correct**." Xana said as an arm appeared in his hand and yet again dropped making Astrid scream again as blood starts gushing out from the missing limb.

"This is madness... how can he be a master." Roxas said in fear.

"Question number three: what color did I used to afraid of. and pick one please." Xana once again said emotionlessly

"Tyson, is that you please, help me I'm your girlfriend." The moment those words came out a very loud snap was heard as well as an extremely large amounts of magic power which either send people to their knees or are tasting the dirt. The surrounding area was covered in nothing but black.

"**WhAt WaS It i hEaRd BeCaUsE If i hEaRd cOrReCtLy I CoUlD'Ve sWoRn i hEaRd hEr sAy GiRlFrIeNd?!**" Xana said inhumanly dark and emotionless.

"Like hell that's true, and there is a five year gap between our ages!" Tyson yelled before hiding behind Riku to avoid Xana's wrath

"**Answer me question right now, FRAUD because I'm starting to lose my patients**." Xana said Impatiently as he was ready to kill Astrid.

"It's RED, RED!" Astrid screamed as she was crying in fear and pain.

Then the magic pressure ceased and Xana stood there motionlessly and said "Correct." as he instantly tore through Astrids left abdomen, and shoulder.

"W-why, would you do this... you were the one who killed Anax... and made us all suffer." Astrid said and pain as she is starting to feel death in front of her.

"Last question: who was Astrid in love with." Everyone facefualted and Astrid had a dumbfounded face.

"W-wha...?" was all Astrid said.

"What the Hell was that for Dead Snow, if you want to start a harem then." Richard couldn't finish as his head was smashed into the ground

"Well I don't have all day and you only have five more minutes until things become life threatening so, tell who were you in love with." Xana said as he decided to sit down 5 meters in front of Astrid.

"I don't understand."

"Then I'll make you because so far only you, me, Anax and big brother know, well mom does to and If dad were to reappear again all hell will break loose. But never mind that Tell me." Xana said as the pressure is starting to build up.

"It's Ray." Astrid quickly said.

"Incorrect." Was all Xana said as his Keyblade Kingdom Fall pierced Astrids heart.

"The answer is us. Astrid you were in love with your own brothers because of how we protect you and teach you. but you wouldn't have known this would you. heartless" Xana said as Astrids body transformed into a heartless doesn't look like it has gender but a muscular build with the heartless symbol. in which eventually faded away.

"Never tell anyone I was fooled into thinking a heartless was my sister, never" was all Xana said before he grunted and falling to the ground.

"I can't believe I let myself be fooled." Xana said depressed as he continuous to stare at the ground.

"Um, Xana shouldn't we get going there's still those fragments, the three who disappeared, and our altered memories." Tyson said and immediately regret it as Xana was now standing in front of Tyson. "Yes, your right but first, you and I need a chat about what I heard cause that heartless was almost a perfect imitation of my sister. Sora, Kairi, Riku. Go back to Merlin's house and get some rest, we'll leave at night. Then we begin your training at morning, now Tyson... WHERE THE HELL ARE!" Xana yelled as Tyson disappeared without a trace, angering Xana further, until he heard this.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCCCCLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE XXXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAA!" The voice yelled as Xana looked in the direction of who yelled only for Xana to step to the side and grabbed the whoever it was by the shirt revealing it to be Alice.

"Hi." Alice said earning a chuckle from Xana.

"Alice please don't human missile me, I have had a long day and I want some sleep after I talk to Tyson about what I heard that imitation said." Xana said as he dropped Alice who landed on her feet.

"Hey Xana, am I the only one who's hearing has gone bad or did that girl call you Uncle Xana." Yuffie said making everyone wide eyed except Mickey and Aerith.

"Ya she did, because me and Anax are her adoptive father, but she prefers to call me uncle because she doesn't see me all the time." making everyone jaw dropped except Riku who paled.

"Oh and Uncle, I tried finding you but you make it so hard to get a clue. But now that your here, I can tell you the new-"

"Alice, maybe later right now I need to find Tyson and then try and figure out which memory is real or not." Xana said interrupting her.

"That was the news, and I found someone who can restore all of our memories." Alice said deadpanning

"Well that's great news. maybe we can restore Masters memories and go find the fragments." Sora said happily.

"True but first. let's go and get something to eat." Xana said as his stomach started to growl.

"by me some noodles." Richard said as he lifted his head from the ground

* * *

Meanwhile

Riku's POV

I walked to Alice's room where she told me to meet her but when I opened the door it revealed a pissed off Xana.

"I know what happened before you fell in the dumpster." Xana said as he summoned Kingdom Fall and pointed it at me.

I made a dash to leave but black chains have rapped themselves around me and pulled me in while Master Xana said. "Get over here you pervert and explain why you took Alice's first kiss." Xana said chuckling at me

'help'

* * *

And thats a rap, sorry guys but Things were hell outside in the real world and I had school

but check my wattpad account as it's the same as my fanfiction, well the name


End file.
